Cintaku Tak akan pernah berubah
by SakuHime-chan
Summary: Disaat pernikahaan Sai dan Ino sudah dekat, seorang gadis mengganggu hubungan mereka Kuatkah Ino menghadapi semua masalah disaat sai tak ada di dekatnya? Mampukah ia?


**CINTAKU TIDAK AKAN BERUBAH**

Pairing : Sai and , Genre : Romance,Tragedy,hurt,comford , Rated : T

Mainpair : SaiHina, SasoSaku , SaiIno

Age :

Ino : 22 tahun

Sakura : 22 tahun

Sai : 23 tahun

Sasori : 23 tahun

Hinata : 22 tahun

.

.

.

.

Silakan membaca

RnR

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang mungkin paling membahagiakan bagi kedua insan yaitu Ino dan sai sekarang adalah hari pertunangan mereka atau bisa dibilang hari dimana mereka memutuskan hubungan tadinya kekasih berubah jadi tunangan

Kira2 satu tahun lagi tepat mereka ambil di tanggal 23 September 2014 mereka akan melangsung kan pernikahan di umur

Ino : 23 tahun

Sai : 24 tahun

.

.

Sai dan ino adalah sepasang kekasih sejak 4 tahun yang lalu sama seperti sasori dan sakura kelihatan selama 4 tahun hubungan sai ino tidak bergitu baik dapat berubah ubah. apakah hubungan yang telah mereka bangun selama 4 tahun akan runtuh begitu saja? Kita lihat selanjutnya

.

.

.

.

Sai ino sekarang adalah bertunangan secara resmi

"akhirnya yang selama ini kita tunggu2 untuk menyusul sasori dan sakura telah berjalan ya sai-kun" ujar ino bahagia dan hampir ingin menangis lalu memeluk sai dan sai terkejut

"Hm, iya" jawab sai mengelus kepala ino

Ino terlihat menangis bahagia dia memeluk dada bidang sai membuat sai senang

Sai menarik tangan ino keluar ke taman

"ayo ikut aku"ujar sai menarik tangan ino sambil berlari dan ino hanya mengangguk

"mau kemana?" Tanya ino

"ikut saja" jawab sai sambil berlari ke arah taman

Sai duduk di bangku taman dan tersenyum sambil menatap ino

"aku berjanji saat umurku sudah 24 tahun aku akan menikahimu ino-chan" sai memakai suffix chan membuat semburat merah timbul di pipi manis ino dan ino hanya mengangguk

Tidak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam waktu untuk kedua insan beristirahat dirumah masing2 , sai mengantar ino sampai depan rumah ino lalu pulang

Saat di jalan ia bertemu gadis berambut hitam panjang dan sangat cantik membuat sai menyukai gadis itu dan sai menghampiri gadis itu

"Cantik sekali" ujar sai dalam hati

"permisi, apa kamu tau ini di daerah mana?" Tanya gadis itu

"ini di jalan Yuki street memang ada apa?" balas sai

"aku tersesat , aku tidak tau ada dimana" jawab gadis itu

"hmm,, namamu siapa?" Tanya sai menghampiri gadis itu

Gadis itu menatap obsidian sai dan semburat merah keluar dari pipi mulus gadis itu

"namaku Hi- hyuuga hinata" jawab gadis itu tersenyum membuat sai tertunduk malu dan sang gadis yang bernama hinata itu mengulurkan tangannya "dan namamu?" kini hinata bertanya

"namaku Sai" jawab sai memegang tangan hinata (baca : berkenalan)

"nama panjang?" Tanya hinata

"tidak punya" jawab sai sedih

"kalau begitu kamu aku panggil,, hmmmm" hinata memegang dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya

"Sai Naruse" jawab hinata

"nama yang bagus.. aku suka kalau begitu aku ambil namanya" jawab sai melepasan tangannya

"hehe arigatou" ucap hinata dan sedikit semburat merah di pipi hinata

"untuk sementara tinggallah dirumahku?" tawar sai

"hm? Apakah tidak apa2?" Tanya hinata

"tentu tidak apa2" jawab sai

"baiklah" jawab hinata sambil mengangguk

Sai dan hinata berjalan ke arah rumah sai, sesampainya sai mempersilakan hinata masuk

"nah kamu tidur disini" ucap sai sambil menunjuk kamar yang bersih

"wah indahnyyyaaa!" jerit hinata

"hehe maaf agak sedikit kotor rumahku ya memang beginilah" ucap sai

"tidak kok,, sungguh rumahmu membuat aku kagum" puji hinata

"wah belum ada loh yang pernah memuji rumahku hehe" ucap sai menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal

"ah masa? Rumah sebagus ini" mata hinata berbinar binary

"ah kamu terlalu memuji" jawab sai malu2

"nah aku mau mandi dulu yah" ucap hinata lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi

"tentu" jawab sai

"astaga! Hinata cantik sekali , ino pun kalah cantiknya.. huuaaahhh,, aku tak menyangka ada perempuan se sempurna dia, sudah cantik ,baik, pendiem, lembut, lucu, kawaii, rambutnya di gerai, lurus tipe ku banget bukan kaya ino cantik sih lumayan tapi berisik , kasar , gak ada lucu lucunya sama sekali , rambut dikuncir kaya apaan tau, kaya gak pernah di urus" ucap sai dalam hati, kalau ino tahu mungkin ino akan membunuh dirinya, sai kau manusia yang jahat sekali, kau tinggalkan ino

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan terlihat sangat putih dengan dress birunya.. membuat sai melayang ke angkasa dan melupakan ino yang sekarang sedang memikirkannya di bawah bulan

**DI TEMPAT LAIN**

"sai kamu lagi ngapain ya?" Tanya ino entah pada siapa

"kira kira udah tidur belum yah!" ujar ino sekali lagi

"ah! Mungkin dia sedang memimpikan ku sekarang" ino mulai menghayal

"kalau begitu good night sai-kun, have a nice dream, I LOVE U"

**Kembali ke SaiHina**

"kawaii" ujar sai pada hinata

"hehe arigatou" ucap hinata malu malu

"memang kenyataan" ucap sai

"bisa saja" balas hinata

Hinata menyisir rambutnya yang basah menampilkan kesan seperti bidadari sehabis mandi di air terjun

"hinata? " panggil sai dan hinata menoleh

"hm?" jawab hinata

"kemari duduk disini" sai menepuk sofa yang kosong

"baiklah" ucap hinata

"apa kamu sudah punya kekasih?" Tanya sai

"belum" hinata menggelengkan kepalanya

"yakin belum?" Tanya sai lagi

"iya belum ko, emang kenapa?" Tanya hinata penasaran

"emm,, begini aku suka padamu mau kamu jadi kekasih ku?" ucap sai tiba2 membuat hinata terkejut lalu menundukkan kepalanya menangis senang

"hiks hikss" Tangis hinata

"kamu kenapa menangis" sai mengangkat wajah hinata dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya

"aku senang" jawab hinata "Tentu! Aku mau saii! Aku juga menyukaimu" balas hinata membuat sai memeluk hinata dan hinata membalas pelukan sai

**SKIP TIME**

Setelah sai dan hinata resmi jadi kekasih dan sejak saat itu juga sai memutuskan hubungan komunikasi dengan ino mulai dengan tidak membalas semua smsnya tidak menjawab telpon ino, mengganti nomor handphone dan menghilangkan jejak saat itu juga

Kini sudah 2 bulan sai dan hinata pacaran dan sai sama sekali belum mengakhiri hubungannya dengan ino

Ino dirumah hanya bisa kuatir kuatir kadang menangis didepan sakura

"sai, hiks hiks kamu dimana?" tangis ino di depan sakura dan sasori

"ino?" ucap sakura menenangkan ino "mungkin ia sedang sibuk banyak kerjaan" tambah sakura

"tapi sudah 2 bulan aku tidak melihatnya hiks hiks" tangis ino

"tenang lah ino" ucap sakura

Sekarang ino sedang berada di apartemen sakura dan kebetulan sedang ada sasori berkunjung

Ino mulai menangis dari pukul 08.00 pagi hingga sekarang menjelang malam

"sai-kun!" teriak ino

"Ino! Berhentilah menangis!" sakura kesal karna melihat sahabatnya sangat terpuruk begini

"kemarin aku lihat sai berduaan dengan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang" sekarang sasori mulai angkat bicara

"haa? Kau serius sasori-kun?" Tanya sakura tidak percaya

"sungguh" balas sasori

Ino mendengar itu hatinya serasa ribuan pedang membuat luka dan bekas yang dalam dan sulit menghapusnya

Ino menangis dan menjerit frustasi dan seketika ino pingsan dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya

"INOOO!" teriak sakura saat melihat ino tak sadarkan diri

"ino! Kau kenapa? Hiks hiks" kini sakura menangis di pelukan sasori "sasori-kun ino kenapa" Tanya sakura pada sasori

"tenanglah sakura dia hanya lelah seharian menangis, sebaiknya letakkan dia dikasur" ucap sasori

"kamu yang angkat dia" ucap sakura membuat mata hazel sasori terbelalak kaget

"aku kan gak kuat sasori-kun" sakura memohon dengan mata imutnya membuat sasori tidak pernah tahan dan sasori mengalah

Sasori mengangkat tubuh ino ke kasur sakura dan meletakkan ino dengan tidak lembut karna dia agak tidak suka pada wanita kecuali sakura seorang

"aku ambil air hangat dulu ya" ucap sakura lembut dan berjalan ke dapur dan 2 menit kemudian kembali

"tolong ambilkan suhu derajat di meja ku sasori-kun" ucap sakura dan sasori mengangguk

"ini" ucap sasori lembut pada sakura dan menyerahkan thermometernya pada sakura

2 jam kemudian ino sadar membuat hati sakura lega

"ino kau tidak apa2?" Tanya sakura dan ino menggeleng

"aku ingin bertemu sai-kun tolong antarkan aku padanya sakura sasori" ino memohon namun dengan tatapan kosong

"iya aku antarkan" ucap sasori dengan anggukan sakura

Sekarang sasori sakura ino sedang berada di dalam mobil Ferrari sasori

Saat di jalan ino berkata "sakura itu sai dengan wanita yang sasori bilang I kafe itu bisakah kita berhenti" ucap ino disetujui anggukan sakura dan mereka berhenti

Ino turun dan masuk kedalam kafe ia terkejut ternyata sai dengan hinata dengan suap menyuapin satu sama lain

"Sai-kun?" ucap ino pelan dengan nada tidak menyangka

Sai menoleh dan menemukan ino sedang berdiri dengan air mata merebes keluar

"ino?" Tanya sai tidak percaya

"siapa dia sai-kun?" Tanya hinata memandang gadis acak2an seperti ino

"bukan siapa siapa kok" jawab sai santai dan kembali menatap hinata dan mengabaikan beradaan ino

"Kau bilang aku bukan siapa2 sai?" Tanya ino dengan terus menangis

"yaa! Aku memang bukan siapa2! Aku Cuma gelandangan yang salah masuk tempat!" teriak ino membuat seisi kafe menengok ke arahnya dan memandannya aneh

Sai tidak percaya bahwa hal ini akan terjadi dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri

"ino maafkan aku sayang, aku sungguh benar2 mencintaimu tapi aku bosan dengan sikap buruk mu mulai saat ini aku akan melupakanmu" ucap sai dalam hati

"kau meninggalkan ku selama 2 bulan sai, kau membuatku hampir gila sekarang!" tatapan ino berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh

"dari pada kau tidak bisa aku miliki lebih baik kau mati saiii!" teriak ino dan membuat semua orang di kafe berlari ketakutan kecuali hinata yang memandang aneh pada ino

"wanita frustasi ternyata" ujar hinata dengan nada tidak menyenangkan

"iya aku frustasi tapi aku tidak gila sepertimu merebut pacar orang begitu saja!" teriak ino

"lebih baik sekarang kau mati sayang!" ino memberi penekanan pada kata sayang

Ino mendekati sai dengan membawa pisau yang tajam yang ada di kafe itu

Sai ketakutan dan ino tersenyum

Sementara sakura dan sasori mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang banyak

"minggir minggir" teriak sasori dan sakura bersamaan

"kau lebih baik mati saii!" teriak ino dan hampir menancapkan pisaunya pada sai tapi tangannya berhenti tepat di depan wajah sai dan sai sudah menutup matanya dan mulai membukanya

Pisaunya memang tepat di depan muka sai tapi tidak tertancap

Ino menurunkan tangannya

"aku tidak bisa sai" ucap ino sambil menangis dan kini tangan ino yang memegang pisau menggenggam erat pisau dan dengan cepat ino menancapkannya di dadanya , banyak darah keluar membasahi baju ino

"ini lebih baik" ucap ino melepaskan tangannya dari pisau dan membiarkan pisau tertancap di dadanya mata sai terbelalak kaget dan hinata juga kaget

Ino tersenyum bahagia "jika ini membuatmu senang , ini sudah kulakukan arigatou sudah bersama ku selam- uhuuukkk" ino batuk darah

"semoga kau bahagia sai" ino tersenyum dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya semua gelap dan ino bisa merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh namun di tangkap tangan kekar milik sai

"Selamat tinggal Mantan kekasihku sayang" ucap ino dan benar benar kehilangan kesadarannya

Dan baru saja sakura dan sasori berhasil menembus para kerumunan itu , mata sakura dan sasori terbelalak kaget melihat ino sedang di peluk sai , sai menangis dan tubuh ino terdapat darah semua kini sakura menangis dan jatuh terduduk menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya dia tidak menyangka ino akan melakukan ini "INOOOOOOO!" teriak sakura lalu sakura ikut tidak sadarkan diri sasori kaget langsung memeluk sakura "sakura sakura! Bangun sayang! Kamu kenapa?" ucap sasori kuatir dan langsung membawa sakura,ino kerumah sakit bersama sai yang sedari tadi terus menangis dan meninggalkan hinata yang masih sangat syok akan kejadian itu

**KE ESOKAN HARINYA**

"Nghhh" sakura sadar dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sasori yang sedang memegang tangannya

"sasori-kun?" panggil sakura dan sasori mengangkat kepalanya

"oh kami-sama untung nya kamu gak apa2 sayang!" sasori tersenyum

Sakura menoleh ke samping kiri samping kanan ia tidak mendapati ino

"sasori? Ino mana?" Tanya sakura dan sasori diam

"sasori?" panggil sakura

Sasori masih diam

"saso-" ucapan sakura terputus

"ino sudah meninggal sakura sayang" ucap sasori membuat dada sakura sesak kini mata sakura di penuhi air mata

Sakura menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis

"tidak! Tidak mungkin! Inooo! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku! huaaaaa" teriak sakura membuat hati sasori pilu mendengarnya

"sakura tenang! Ino sudah bahagia sekarang" ucap sasori menenangkan

"Tidak tidak sasori-kun! Ini tidak mungkin! Ino tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! Ino aku ikut bersama mu!" teriak sakura membuat sasori sesak dan memeluk sakura

"saku-chan, aku disini jangan menangis.. aku benci melihat mu sedih apalagi menangis! Ino ia berpesan agar kamu harus hidup bahagis BERSAMAKU!" bentak sasori namun dengan nada lembut membuat sakura memelankan tangisannya sakura tersenyum

"Jaga baik baik dirimu sakura, jangan kuatirkan aku , aku sudah tenang , jangan sedih kau mempunyai sasori" ucap bayangan ino membuat sasori dan sakura kaget dan menoleh mereka melihat bayangan ino samar samar menghilang "arigatou yujin ino, watashi wa anata o aishite, anata ga inakute sabishidesu ino" ujar sakura sambil tersenyum pilu

**HARI ESOK**

Tepat hari pemakaman ino

"ku harap kamu bahagia sai" ucap bayangan ino dan mulai menghilang di mata sai

"maafkan aku ino, aku mencintaimu" gumam sai pelan

"Cinta ku tak akan berubah" gumam sai

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARIII!**

**MAAF YA KALAU FICTNYA KURANG DRAMATIS! INI JUGA KHUSUS BUAT SAHABATKU INO**

**MAAF INO-PIG! AKU MEMBUATMU MENINGGAL SOALNYA KAMU BILANG WAKTU ITU KAMU PINGIN JADI YUNO GASAI, YA GITU DEH YUNO GASAI KAN GAK BERANI BUNUH COWONYA AKHIRNYA BUNUH DIRI! HEHEHE**

**YOSSHHHH! KITA KETEMU DI FICT AKU SELANJUTNYA**

**JAA~NEE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MOHON RIVIEW NYA**

**AUTHOR : BEAUTY FEDORA (SAKU-CHAN)**


End file.
